Truth or Dare - Take Two
by Azarath's Halfblood
Summary: What happens when The Seven make another attempt at playing Truth or Dare? Read to find out. Sequel to my first story Truth or Dare. Final chapter is now UP! Includes Valdangelo! Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my Truth or Dare sequal which I hope you will enjoy. And in case anyone is confused, I changed my name from Demigod Heir of Athena to Azarath's Halfblood, so it's still the same author.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

 _Truth or Dare - Take Two_

"Oh my gods Leo! You can't dare them to do that!" Piper exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Why not?" Leo complained, a pout forming on his face. "Valdez," Annabeth warned "We talked about this the last time we played this game. You can't dare people to kiss someone who isn't their girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Percy and Jason don't count! Have you even seen the way they behave? And what is their so called excuse? Their way, over the top, bromance." The son of Hephaestus countered. "Hey!" Jason shouted "Our bromance isn't way over the top. Is it Percy?"

"Of course it isn't bro. He's just jealous." Percy comforted him by giving him a hug.

"See! Do you see that woman? That, ladies and gentlemen, is what everybody in the entire world, classifies as a way over the top bromance!" Leo shouted, glaring at the two boys who had finished their embrace."Leo does have a point," Hazel admitted "As nice as it is, it can get pretty disturbing."

"Can we just play the game please instead about Percy and Jason's bromance?" Frank asked rather impatiently.

"Sure, Hazel you can go." Piper sighed

"OK, Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

With a grin on her face, Hazel said "I dare you...to put on... a full face of make up. And it has to be perfect."

The rest of the seven gasped with a mix of shock and horror. "Hazel, what happened to you?" Frank cried to his girlfriend. Hazel shrugged in reply.

With a scowl on her face, Piper said "Can I at least have help?"

"Sure, why not?"

Precisely thirty minutes later, Piper emerged from the Aphrodite cabin with Lacy and Mitchell on each side. Before anyone could see them, Piper grabbed their hands and made them run faster than their mother could dump a husband and move on to the next god who walked by.

"Alright, I've completed my dare." Piper said,walking into the bunker with her siblings. "That was quick." Annabeth noted. "Yeah, that's because Mitchell and I are an amazing team." Lacy beamed. "Yeah, that and the fact that Drew used to make us practice putting make up on doll heads. If we didn't do it in thirty minutes or less, she'd make us clean the entire cabin, inside and out." Mitchell added.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you at dinner alright?"

After Lacy and Mitchell left, Piper turned towards Hazel. "Hazel Levesque, that was pure evil. Why in Olympus would you do that?"

"What? I've never seen you with make up on before. You look beautiful." Hazel replied innocently.

"I look, like a clown and no Leo I am not going to do any tricks."

"What? I wasn't even going to say anything." Leo whined.

"OK, now it's my turn. Leo, truth or dare?"

"Truth Beauty Queen."

"Alright, what did you think about Thalia when you first met her?"

"What did I think about Thalia?" Leo repeated, looking quite scared.

"I...thought...she was...hot." was the Latino elf's answer.

"That wasn't what you thought about her, now tell me the truth."

"It's alright Leo, you don't have to be embarrassed to tell us." Jason reassured him.

After a solid five minutes, Leo finally gave in. It wasn't easy to out stare six teenagers.

"Fine. Her hotness wasn't the only thing that caught my attention. When I first met Thalia -"

"What about when you first met me?"

A figure dressed in a silver hunter's uniform stood in the doorway.

"N-nothing." Leo gulped.

"Thalia! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." Annabeth enquired, giving the huntress a hug.

"The hunters and I thought we'd make a surprise visit. Hey Jason."

"Hey sis." Jason said with a smile as he got his turn to hug his sister.

"Are you sure you're allowed to do this?" Jason gestured to their hug.

"Hunter or not, I'm hugging my baby brother."

"Come on, let's go to dinner. I'm starving." Percy complained, patting his stomach.

"You're always hungry Seaweed Brain." Annabeth stated.

"Sorry Wise Girl but playing Truth or Dare really builds up an appetite."

"Sure it does."

With that being said, seven of the eight demigods turned to leave the bunker.

"Hey guys, I'll catch you later. I just have to polish Buford." Leo called out to them.

"Sure dude, see you later." Frank nodded.

As Leo polished Buford using only Lemon Pledge with extra moisturizing formula, he couldn't help but think to himself 'Man, I really dodged a bullet back there.'

 **A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that, don't forget to review. Personally, I think this was better than the first story I wrote. If you don't know what Buford is, I suggest reading _Leo Valdez and the quest for Buford_ which is in _The Demigod Diaries._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am really sorry it took me so long to update this. I don't have any real excuse either apart from the fact that I was unbelievably ill, which made it incredibly hard to come up with a plot for this chapter. SORRY. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

 **I would like to say a massive THANK YOU to thaliatheawesome for beta reading this for me. You are a life saver!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Kris Awesomeness who requested some Valdangelo.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

 _Truth or Dare -Take Two- Chapter Two_

"Valdez, Valdez, Valdez. You just can't help yourself, can you?" A voice called into Bunker 9, startling the mechanic, who was hard at work polishing a table - not with Windex, though. He wasn't making that mistake twice.

"You just had to go and dig your grave just that extra inch deeper, didn't you?"

"Nico? What are you doing here? And what in the name of Hephaestus are you talking about?" Leo looked up and pushed a greasy hand through his hair, streaking it with grime.

"Oh, you know. Just thought I'd come over to inspect the door frame," Nico replied sarcastically, stepping into the bunker. "And you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Leo shook his head. "Nope. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? So you don't recall daring two very powerful demigods to kiss, in front of their girlfriends may I just add, just because they have a… what was it that they said? Oh, yes! A 'way over the top bromance'?" Nico inquired, walking closer to the boy in front of him.

"No. I most definitely have no recollection of this event whatsoever. Now where, may I just ask, did you hear such a story?"

"Frank and Hazel just told me. Honestly, dude. If you're not careful, I'm going to end up seeing you in Elysium sometime next week!" Nico warned. "If you get there, which, unfortunately, I think you will."

"Yeah. I know," Leo smirked. "Not my fault though! I'm a child of Hephaestus. We're supposed to be creative. Whether it be for chariot plans or dares, we'll always come up with something crazy."

"And knowing you, you'll manage to come up with something even crazier."

"You bet." Leo winked, causing Nico to develop a small blush.

"Alright, Buford, buddy," Leo said, patting the table in front of him. "That's you all clean."

To Nico's surprise, the table started walking away.

Nico opened his mouth to say something but Leo beat him to it.

"Buford. He's a magical walking table that I found here in the bunker."

"Right. OK."

A few moments of silence passed by before Nico meekly blurted out:

"What was your answer? You know, when Piper asked you what you first thought about Thalia?"

"Excuse me?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me Valdez. What was your answer?" Nico said with more confidence behind his voice.

Leo paused for a minute or two. He could tell that the son of Hades was getting just a tad bit flustered.

"Well. There were many things I could have possibly answered with. I could have said that she was smoking hot. I might have said that she was a mystery I would just _love_ to solve. I also could have said -"

"Alright! Alright! I get it. I get it." Nico pouted.

"Oh di Angelo," Leo tutted, walking closer to the Ghost King. "Don't tell me you're getting jealous now."

"Me? Jealous? Not possible." Nico scoffed.

"You sure about that?" Leo asked, finally closing the gap between the pair.

"Absolutely." Nico assured him, looking Leo in the eyes.

"Hey guys! You coming to the campfire or what?"

Percy burst into the room with his usual uncanny bad timing, eyebrows raised in question.

"Sure. We'll be there soon. Save us a seat." Nico answered, never taking his eyes of the Latino elf.

"OK. See you guys there." an oblivious Percy nodded and turned back to the direction of the camp.

"You coming, Valdez?" Nico held out a hand, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Sure, di Angelo, but first..."

* * *

 **A/N : I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review. I would love to know what you thought. If you don't like Valdangelo, please don't say anything negative about it. Not everybody will have the same ships, so please just be respectful. Thank you.**

 **I would just like to say thank you again to thaliatheawesome.**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I thought I better tell you all that I'm not dead, surprisingly. I'm currently having the next chapter for this being beta read so it shouldn't be too long before it gets updated. I also want to say sorry that it's taken me so long, but I've started writing Phanfics on** ** _Wattpad_** **so that's taken some time up and my life has also been taken over by** ** _anime_** **, to be precise** ** _Attack on Titan_** **. So yeah, thank you all for understanding.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I took, well, forever to upload this and I'm really sorry about that but...Here you go!**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Seriously, this is probably the most I have** ** _ever_** **written for a fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own Percy Jackson.**

 **And can I just say a huge THANK YOU to** ** _Thaliatheawesome_** **for being one awesome beta reader.**

* * *

 _Truth or Dare - Take Two - Chapter 3_

"Percy **,** are you sure about this?" Annabeth questioned her boyfriend **,** one eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Yes, absolutely. One hundred per cent." Percy nodded.

"But how can you be so sure?" Hazel asked, golden eyes thoughtful in the glowing flicker of flame.

"I don't know," Percy admitted. "I just have this gut feeling. There is definitely something going on between Nico and Leo."

Currently, the whole of Camp Half Blood and the Hunters were at Fireworks Beach. Mini campfires were lit, with small groups sat around each one. The Seven (minus Leo) were sat with Thalia.

"What exactly are you planning to do with them?" Thalia queried.

Percy smirked. "Just you wait and see."

"Seaweed Brain. If you're planning on doing anything stupid -"

"Calm down Wise Girl. Everything will be alright. I promise." Percy reassured her.

Annabeth scowled.

"Oh look! Here they are now."

In the distance, two figures could be seen walking side by side. As they got closer, the firelight revealed their faces.

"Hey guys," Leo greeted them, as he and Nico joined the circle. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing. We were just about to play _Truth or Dare._ You in?" Percy replied.

"You know it." Leo grinned impishly.

The demigods turned their heads to Nico.

The son of Hades sighed. "I guess I'll play too."

"Alright! Here we go!" Percy announced. "I'll start. Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go and tell your siblings that your mom is coming to Camp Half Blood."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Really Seaweed Brain? That's all you got?"

Percy merely shrugged in reply.

"Okay then."

Annabeth stood up and walked over to where her siblings were. Eight pairs of eyes watched every step she took.

"Guys! What are you all doing here?" Annabeth shouted.

"Umm, sitting on the beach?" Malcolm replied.

"At a time like this? Are you crazy? We have to be preparing!" Annabeth cried, a glint of mischief sparking unnoticed in her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why! Because mom is coming for a visit anytime soon and we hardly have anything ready for her arrival!"

"What? Mom is coming? Here?" Malcolm gulped as the rest of the Athena cabin exchanged nervous glances.

'Yes. Now all of you get to work! Right this minute! Go go go!" Annabeth ushered them away.

After all of her siblings had left in a rush to prepare themselves, Annabeth rejoined the circle.

"That. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Thalia gasped, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Alright, I'm going now. Thalia! Truth or dare?" Annabeth questioned.

"Dare. Bring it on, Blondie." Thalia proclaimed.

Annabeth gave a thoughtful look then said "I dare you, to go on a flight with Jason."

Thalia's face paled.

"You don't _have_ to do it." Annabeth proposed.

Thalia's expression turned from fright to determination. "I'm the daughter of Zeus and the Lieutenant of Artemis' Hunt. There's no _way_ I'm backing out."

"Okay then sis, let's go." Jason stood up and brought Thalia with him.

"What now?"

"Yeah. Hold on tight." Jason wrapped his arms around his sister and launched them off into the sky.

A couple of minutes later, Jason landed back down again at the campfire with Thalia, whose face was paler than Nico's on a bad day.

"Oh my gods!" Thalia groaned, sitting down slowly. "I am _never_ doing that again."

"Hey, you were the one who said you weren't backing down." Annabeth protested.

Thalia glared at the daughter of Athena.

"Alright, my turn...Frank! Truth or dare?"

"Uhm...dare?" His voice had a tremulous hint to it.

"I dare you, to turn into a bear and run right into the Ares cabin's campfire."

"Fire? You want me to run through the fire?" Frank spluttered.

"No _._ All you have to do is go up to them and scare them a bit. No running through fires are involved in this dare." Thalia clarified, calming Frank.

"Oh. Alright then." And with the dare having been established, Frank stood up and walked towards the Ares cabin's campfire nervously **,** keeping to the shadows.

When he was a couple of meters away, Frank transformed into a giant grizzly bear, casting an intimidating shadow across the sand,and headed straight for the children of Ares.

Multiple screams were heard and not a single person (excluding the Ares cabin) could stop laughing.

"JACKSON!" Clarisse screamed in annoyance, marching over to the Seven's circle, dragging a certain son of Mars by the ear.

"You better keep this one in line, Prissy, or you can watch out in the next _capture the flag_ game."

"Oh no," Percy held his hands in defense. "I-I'm sh-shaking in f-fear Clarisse." Percy sputtered, shaking for effect as he fought to keep the grin off his face.

Clarisse growled as the others all smirked. She let go of Frank and marched away.

"O-okay. I take it back. _That_ was the funniest thing that I've ever seen." Thalia chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad I could have been of assistance." Frank bowed and sat back down next to Hazel.

"Okay, Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Everyone gasped.

"Are you feeling okay bro?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Of course I am bro. Why?"

"It's just that, I didn't expect you to choose...truth, bro."

"That's because I'm full of surprises bro."

"Bro."

"Bro."

"That's enough of that." Frank coughed. "Anyway Jason, is it true that you, Leo and Percy dress up as characters from _Avatar: The Last Airbender,_ and play around with your powers?"

All three boys' faces flushed red.

"Who told?" Jason asked, eyes widening.

"It wasn't me!" Leo protested, holding his hands up.

"Wasn't me, either bro." Percy said, fuming.

"Then who?" Jason trailed off and looked at the giggling girls and a smirking Nico.

"I-I can't, Percy! Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Obviously."

"I dare you to tell Annabeth one thing you dislike about her."

Suddenly, the giggling stopped. The girls looked at Jason as if to say, _you have got to be kidding me?_ and then looked at Percy as if to say _, go on, we dare you._

Percy looked into Annabeth's gray-eyed stare.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes Percy?" Annabeth replied coldly.

"The one thing I dislike about you is that you're so perfect, I can't even think anything bad about you. No matter how hard I try. Not that I'd want to, of course."

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth shook her head before leaning up to give Percy a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, Hazel. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you really need to use a stool to kiss Frank?"

"Sometimes..." Hazel smiled sheepishly.

"Piper, truth or dare?"

"Truth! I learned my lesson from last time." Piper shuddered as she thought back to their last game of _truth or dare,_ when Hazel had dared her to put make-up on.

Hazel grinned "Sorry. Anyhow, Piper. If you could choose between listening to one of Percy and Jason's conversations, filled with so much _bromance_ that it could kill you, or having Drew handcuffed to you for a whole day, which one would you pick?"

Everybody stared at Piper intently, waiting for her reply.

"To be honest, I think I'd prefer having Drew handcuffed to me for a whole day. I'd much rather listen to her whining than a hearing a single second of one of Percy and Jason's _bromance conversations._ "

"Okay...Leo! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, Beauty Queen." Leo threw an exaggerated superhero expression her way.

Piper looked over at Percy who gave her a small nod.

"I dare you to kiss the person on your left."

And of course, that person just so happened to be Nico.

Without hesitation, Leo pulled the other boy into him and kissed him.

"Piper, I thought we agreed that you _weren't going to use your charm speak?_ " Percy scolded her.

"I didn't." Piper replied, her mouth made an _O_ shape as Nico deepened the kiss between him and Leo.

"Oh my Gods! Seaweed Brain! You were right!"

"What can I say. When I know, I _know._ "

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed that. This will probably be the last** ** _Truth or Dare_** **story that I'll be writing for a while - just warning you all now.**

 **And...This is also going to be the** ** _last chapter_** **. I'm sorry if you wanted more, but, I just don't think I can carry this any further and I think this is quite a good ending. So, yeah.**

 **Thank you for reading this. Please review, I'd love to know what you thought.**

 **Bye! 3**


End file.
